In the air
by JTF2
Summary: Nancys father seems to be causing problems. Nancy and Rabbit together, let me know what you think! i think the genre could be family, but idk! : A/N the title dosent make sence, but i couldent think of one!


The second Rabbit showed up at her father's house she knew this night was going to be better than she could ever imagine. And she was right. The evening was crappy, all her father talked about was how she should have been a doctor like everyone else, and she hated that. She needed the adrenalin rush of being an EMT, and she knew all too well if she went even one day without seeing Rabbit she would go crazy. When she sat down next to him on the couch all she could think about was how much she wanted to kiss him, but he took care of that. She felt the crushing of his lips on hers and she kissed back, he tried to pull away but she did not let him. She could feel his hands on her cheeks and leaned in, she started to slide off the couch, then she heard someone clear their throat. Rabbit froze and she slid off the couch onto the floor with a thud. Looking up she saw her father in the doorway, with his hands on his hips, looking ready to kill either her or Rabbit.

'Nancy Carnahan what the hell do you think you are doing?'

_Why here, why now?_

She asked herself as she stood up.

'Dad-'

He cut her off

'Don't dad me, what do you think you are doing?'

He was questioning her like a teenager, and now she was mad

'Actually I don't have to tell you because I am not 16, I can decide what I want and no one can tell me otherwise. Now if you will excuse us Rabbit and I have to get back to work'

Taking his hand she led him towards the door. Once they were in his car Rabbit spoke

'Nance are you ok?'

She said nothing, and kept staring out the window. He placed a hand on hers and she looked to him, tears in her eyes

'I'm sorry Rabbit; you didn't need to see that'

She tried to apologize but he would take none of that. He leaned over and pulled her into a hug, and whispered

'Don't worry, its all good'

She smiled and let the silent tears fall.

'Thank you Rabbit, for everything'

And they drove to her house.

Inside he could tell that she was still upset about the thing at her dads so he sat her down on the couch and whispered into her ear

'Let's watch a movie'

She smiled and leaned into him

'You know Rabbit, sometimes you can be so immature and other times you know just what to say or do…'

They made eye contact and met halfway. For the second time that night she could not get close enough to Rabbit, and she was sure he felt the same way. The feel of his lips on hers was complimented by his hands on her sides, pulling her closer. They somehow managed to find their way under her shirt and were moving up and down her sides. She could not express with words how good it felt for him to be touching her like this. He whipped off her shirt the same time she manages to get his buttons undone. She was slipping off the couch for the second time in the night, when Rabbit suddenly scooped her up, bridal style, and said

'I think it is time for bed, do you agree'

She gave him a nod and a rather girly giggle as he carried her off to her room.

In the morning she found herself curled into his chest, she felt warm and safe, which was a good feeling. Feeling eyes on her she looked up to see Rabbits dark eyes gazing down at her

'Mornin''

He said with a smile, she struggled up in the bed to become face to face with him and said

'Hey'

She sighed and closed her eyes for a second, then said

'I think we have a shift at 10, and you know as well as I do that if we both don't show up there will be rumors'

She smiled and placed her forehead on his

'Thank you'

She whispered

'For what?'

He questioned,

'For everything, for last night, for putting up with my father, for getting me out of that house, for everything Rabbit'

He kissed her lightly and rolled over, just as she leaned in.

'I think I am going to make some food, how's that sound?'

She moaned and sat up, holding the blanket around her chest she gave him one of those leave-and-i-will-drag-you-back looks. Slipping on some pants he walked out of the room with a smirk. Sighing Nancy threw on a long shirt and followed him. in the kitchen she sat on the counter and said

'Why don't we just stop for breakfast on our way, because I don't think we will have time to eat and get there'

He smiled and stood between her legs, kissing her lightly he said

'Whatever floats your boat'

When they arrived at the station Nancy's father was there, going off at the chief about something. The second she saw him she said

'Rabbit I need to go, see you later'

And took off in the other direction. He saw her disappear around the corner, and he looked at her father. At that very second he spotted him, and Rabbit pointed behind him and turned to leave.

There was an accident on the highway and a couple other calls but other than that the day was slow. After Nancy's father left the chief talked to Nancy, who looked like she could have shot everyone then and there. Rabbit had no idea what was going on and he was pretty sure he didn't want to. At three he went to clean the copter (lost a bet with Marissa) and found Nancy sitting in the pilot's seat, and she looked like she was crying.

_It takes a lot to make her cry, this could be bad_

He thought to himself opening the door and sitting next to her. Taking her hand she looked at him and said

'Please don't ask'

Pulling her into a hug he could feel the wet of her tears on his shoulder.

'And why would that be'

He whispered. She sniffled, then said

'My dad talked to the chief about not wanting me to be in the field anymore, about taking me in as a doctor'

'What did you say'

He asked, although he had a pretty good idea why.

'I said no matter what I'm not leaving just because he thinks it to dangerous. Then he said I didn't want to leave because I was sleeping with you'

He felt her shudder.

'What did you say'

She hesitated

'I left so he wouldn't see me cry in fount of him, because if that happened I knew this was not going to end well, but I don't know Rabbit! I, I just don't know what to do…'

He held onto her tight, even when she tried to pull away he would not let her. He knew she needed to know he was here for her, no matter what. After a while he said

'Do you want to go up?'

She turned her head so she could see him, eyes still red and wetness down her face

'You mean up in the sky?'

He nodded and handed her a headset. As they lifted off the landing pad Rabbit saw Nancy's father come out of the door, and he looked angry.

'Good timing huh'

He said as they headed north over the bay. The sight was amazing, and there was little chat as both were caught up in their own thoughts.

'Did you know everyone had a bet to see how long it took me to sleep with Glen?'

He looked at her for a second, then said

'Ya, I was the one who started it!'

She lightly punched him in the arm and said

'For your information I never slept with him'

She smiled and he realized how much he loved that smile. Who knew how things were going to go when they landed, probably trouble, but he didn't care because he was up in the air with the woman he loved. Ya, he loved her.


End file.
